Harry Potter and the Untold Story
by LoonyLunaTuna
Summary: Harry's life turns upside down when a new professor,who seems oddly familiar to Harry, arrives at Hogwarts. And for some crazy reason he's claiming that Lily Evan's is still alive. Read on to find out what Harry's untold story truly is about.
1. The Man on the Train

Chapter One - The Man on the Train

As Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express they noticed there was a man already in the compartment who appeared to be sleeping.  
"Who's that?" Ron asked as they settled down in the compartment.  
"Professor R.J. Lupin" answered Hermione.  
"You know everything! How is it that she knows everything?" exclaimed Ron.  
"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." replied Hermione.  
"Oh right, I knew that." mumbled Ron.  
Harry was barely listening to what was being said. Instead he was concentrating on Professor Lupin. _He looks so familiar_, Harry though, _like I've known him my whole life.  
_ "…It's pretty scary knowing Sirius Black is on the loose." As soon as the words _Sirius Black _came out of Ron's mouth Professor Lupin seemed to tense up in his sleep.

A lot had passed since anyone had mentioned Sirius Black and the sleeping professor. The lunch trolley had passed and they had all grabbed their favourite snack, gummy wands for Ron, chocolate frogs for Harry and cauldron cakes for Hermione.  
Ron was filling Harry in on what had happened at the Burrow over the summer when the train stopped.  
The lights when out and everything went still and dead quiet.  
It seemed like everyone held their breath, afraid to make a sound. It wasn't until they heard a noise, the sound of the compartment doors opening, that they all let out a big breath.  
Harry was the first one to move. He went over and looked out the compartment door, but he wasn't the only one peeking out of their compartment. He noticed that there were plenty of people peeking out of their compartments. Afterward awhile of looking out and seeing nothing he returned back in to Ron and Hermione and told them that he hadn't seen anything.  
With that their compartment door slammed shut as the train started to move again. Since everything seemed to be fine they all sat back done. Out of nowhere there was a cold chill and everything inside of their compartment seemed to freeze.  
No one said anything; they just looked at each other with terror on all of their faces.  
The terror on their faces grew ten times worst as they saw the creepiest skeleton hand on their door handle, and the door handle turned, very, very slowly. Then the door slid open just as slowly, and just as creepily. The terror on their faces continued to grow and it stopped. It stopped as their eyes landed on the hooded figure floating in the doorway. It stopped and turned into pure horror, horror so grave it's nearly impossible to describe; although it was completely dark in the compartment the white in the faces glowed in the darkness.  
Suddenly Harry couldn't hear anything that was going on in the compartment. All he could hear was screaming. It was a woman screaming, and she was screaming a terrified scream. _I have to save her! _Harry thought, _I have to find that woman and save her! _And then everything went all black and silent.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shouted.  
"Wait," Ron said. "I think he's coming through."  
Sudden Harry could focus in on what was happening, but he was very confused. He tried to take in what was around him. _I'm laying down, _Harry thought, _okay, but why am I laying down? I can hear voices, people talking. I think that's Hermione and Ron but there's a third voice. Who could the third voice be though? _Harry was too intrigued by the third voice; he couldn't stand there just listening to what was going on around him. He had had enough; he decided to just open his eyes. He tried to but his eyelids were too heavy. _Okay, we're going to have to do this slowly, _Harry thought. Harry slowly opened his eyes and he could make out three people around him, Ron, Hermione and-  
"He's up." The third mysterious voice said to both Ron and Hermione. He spoke again, but this time to Harry and handed something to him, "Here eat this, you'll feel better."  
Harry took the unknown food and cautiously took a bite. _Chocolate_, Harry thought. After just the one bite Harry was starting to feel better. He looked up and now realized that the third mysterious person was Professor Lupin.  
"Thanks." Harry said, setting the chocolate down.  
"I'm going to go check what's going on, I'll be back in a bit." said Lupin, as he started towards the compartment door. Once he reached the door, as if forgetting something, and said "Eat, you'll feel better." to Harry before leaving.  
Once Professor Lupin left Harry started to ask Ron and Hermione questions, forgetting about the chocolate  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"There was a dementor." Ron answered.  
Harry gave Ron a look, surprised that Ron, of all people knew what that creature was.  
"Professor Lupin told us." Ron said, in response to Harry's look.  
"The woman, who was screaming, is she alright?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering the woman's scream.  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"There was a woman... she was screaming... didn't you guys hear it?" Harry asked, confused that they didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Harry, no one was screaming. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should have some more chocolate." Hermione offered.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just hearing things." said Harry.  
Ron looked outside and said, "We're getting close to Hogsmeade, we should probably change our clothes now.


	2. Introduction

Chapter Two - Introduction

"Welcome! Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore in his booming loud voice. "It gives me great honour to introduce you all to the newest member of our staff who will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor R.J. Lupin."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione clapped as they could. They had grown quite fond of their new professor since he saved Harry from the dementors on the train.

"Also, I am very displeased to tell you that, as you may have already noticed, some of the dementors from Azkaban have taken their guard to every entrance of Hogwarts for this year. But we're not going to let that put a damper on our year! With that I say let's eat!" As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech the golden plates on the five tables in the Great Hall filled with an abundant amount of food.

While Harry dived into the potatoes he heard all the first years. He looked over to find Nearly Headless Nick popping out of the Gryffindor table.

"Hello there!" Nearly Headless Nick greeted them. Making the first years jump and a few of them move away.

"Hey Nick, have you finally been accepted to join the Headless Hunt?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Denied, once again," answer Nick, looking sad. "Apparently having your head hanging off your shoulders doesn't count as headless!"

Dean Thomas gasped and gave a sarcastic "Oh no!"

"I know!" Nick said, "It's complete utter nonsense if you ask me!"

Nick floated away to go talk to The Fat Friar as Ginny scooted over to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said blushing.

"Oh shut up Ginny!" Ron said, "Just keep quiet! Maybe in the next three years something will happen, but if I were you, I'd just wait until you're in your fifth year."

"Oh. Well, I don't mind waiting!" Ginny said brightening up and scooting back over to talk to Neville Longbottom.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry said. Ron and Hermione both gave him weird looks. "Now in three years I'm going to have to actually do something about her liking me! Do you know how much I'm probably going to have to deal with and now I'll have a girlfriend to deal with!"

Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry for a minute with confused, wtf-looks and then went to join Ginny and Neville.


	3. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Chapter Three – The Boggart in the Wardrobe

When Harry and Ron walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that afternoon they found Professor Lupin waiting by the door to greet them.

"Don't bother to sit down or get comfy," he said "we won't be using this classroom today. No, today we are going to take a little trip down to the staff room, where we will find our lesson waiting for us."

As the class followed Professor Lupin to the staff room they discussed what they thought they'd be doing in the staff room. "Maybe we'll get to attack Snape while he's resting!" said Ron hopefully.

When they entered the room they found that there was a huge rattling wardrobe in the middle of the room.

"Come on here, gather around. Would anyone care to venture a guess as to what is inside this wardrobe?" asked Professor Lupin.

"A boggart," answered Seamus Finnigan.

"Correct Mr. Finnigan! 10 points for Gryfindor!" replied Professor Lupin, "Does anybody know what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows; boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most," answered Hermione, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"When the bloody hell did she get here?" exclaimed Ron bewildered.

"Yes indeed Ms. Granger!" said Professor Lupin, "Who'd like to demonstrate first? Ah, Mr. Longbottom, you're first!"

_Oh damn! _Thought Neville as he walked towards Professor Lupin and the rattling wardrobe, taking deep, shaky breathes.

"Now, tell me Neville, what do that you fear the most?" asked Professor Lupin once Neville stood in front of the whole class.

"Professor Snape," said Neville barely audible. After Lupin aksed him to repeat himself he spoke more clearly. "Professor Snape" he repeated once more, making everyone in the class laugh.

"Aren't we all!" joked Professor Lupin. "Now if I'm not mistaken you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the boggart to change into her!" exclaimed Neville.

"Not to worry, it won't. Now I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes. Nothing but her clothes," said Professor Lupin. "Now here's what I want you to do..." and then whispering to Neville he said, "when I open the wardrobe I want you to concentrate on your grandmother clothes as hard as you can and then say riddikulus as loud as you can." As Professor Lupin moved towards the wardrobe now talking aloud he said, "on my count. Three... Two.. One."

The wardrobe door opened and out stepped Snape.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted. Now Snape was wearing what Neville pictured as his grandmother's clothes."

As everyone laughed Professor Lupin said, "Excellent! Now everybody form a line and think of what frightens you the most. Then think of transforming that thing into something funny."

_This is crazy! _Harry thought as he walked towards the back of the line. _He seems _so _familiar! _Harry has been watching Professor Lupin the whole class wondering why he had looked so familiar. _Maybe I've seen him in a photograph. Maybe he was a friend of my parents._

Or maybe even more than a friend...


	4. The Truth Unravelled

Chapter Four –The Truth Unravels

"Please Professor McGonagall! What if you signed my permission slip?" begged Harry.

"I'm sorry Potter, only a parent or a guardian can sign the permission slip. Seeing how I'm neither I can't let you go," explained McGonagall.

As Harry walked away sulking Professor Lupin walked up to Harry.

"So, no Hogsmeade, eh?" he asked.

"No," Harry said grumpily."

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" suggested Professor Lupin. Harry followed Lupin as he walked out towards the Hogwarts grounds.

"Don't feel too bad about not going. I was a _little_ disappointed myself the first time I went," said Lupin.

"Really?" Harry asked brightening up a little bit.

"No, that was a lie," said Lupin "I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes sweets are the best in the world! You really are missing out! I'm sure Ron and Hermione will bring you back some of course, but it's the experience that makes it worth wild!"

"Oh," said Harry gloomily, "I was really hoping to go to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione said it's the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"Ah yes! The Shrieking Shack!" said Lupin smiling to himself, "I had so much fun there with both your parents really."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, surprised to hear this news.

"They were both in my year at Hogwarts. Might I say that you truly have your mother's eyes. I recognized you them the first time I saw you. Lily was always there for me at a time when I needed someone the most. We use to talk for hours on end. She was the brightest witch of our year, you know? But she was also truthfully the kindest witch I have ever met to this day. She had hands like an angel, hmm..." said Lupin loosing himself in his memories. "Even when she was with your father she would still come to visit me, at least, once a month."

Harry was starting to feel a little awkward. _Did Lupin have feelings for my mother?_

"Your father and I were still the best of friends, we were of course, until the day he died. That day was the day your mother told him the _truth_ about you."

"What truth?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that," said Lupin.

"Well you have to tell me now! You just can't say something like that and then not tell me!"

"If only your father's temper hadn't been so high. But then again maybe he knew it was coming. Maybe he was doing it to save you two," said Lupin.

"Save? My mum died!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, it's not what you think! Lily, she was never killed!" Lupin tried to explain.

"You're mad you are!" _A mad man who looks oddly familiar, _Harry finished his sentence in his head.

"Harry! Wait, no!" Lupin shouted after Harry as he sprinted away. _It's my entire fault, _Lupin thought. _It's also my fault that he's having these mood swings!_

By this time it had already started to get dark, and Harry noted that it was a full moon. Inside him something was making him angry for no apparent reason. The thought of this only agitated Harry even more.


	5. The Fat Lady Disappears

Chapter Five – The Fat Lady Disappears

"What the bloody Hell is going on?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner and were stopped by a big crowd standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Neville must have forgotten the password again," said Harry.

"Oi, I'm standing right here you know!" said Neville from behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville! Didn't see you there!" protested Harry.

"Coming through! Head boy! Will you move!" shouted Percy, "What's going on?"

"It's the Fat Lady, she's gone missing!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Probably off stuffing her face," said Ron jokingly.

"No, it's not like that. You don't understand. Look," said Ginny.

Out of nowhere Dumbledore showed up, parting the Gryffindors like the Red Sea. "Filch, get all the ghosts, and tell them to search all of the paintings for the Fat Lady."

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a high pitch scream and all of the Gryffindors were running towards the landing, where they found the Fat Lady hiding behind a hippo in another paining.

"It's him! Sirius Black! He's back at Hogwarts!" shrieked the Fat Lady. "He attacked my painting! I'm never going back there again, at least not until he's been caught!"

"Filch g osecure the castle. The rest of you... er... can go to the... uh... the Great Hall! Yes, the rest of you can go to the Great Hall."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall they noticed that all of the paintings were on alert.

All of the tables in the Great Hall had magically disappeared and instead the magnificent room was filled with sleeping bags.

As Harry neared the sleeping bags he noticed that they either had a seeker pattern or a flying car pattern on them. When Harry got into his sleeping bag he realized that the people driving the flying car were in fact him and Ron. He looked at a sleeping bag with the seeker pattern and realized that _he_ was the seeker as well. While he continued to look at the sleeping bags we noticed that they said _Harry Potter_ and bared the copyright symbol for _Warner Brothers._

_ What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on?_ Harry thought.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermoine asked noticing his facial expressions.

"What's wrong?" Harry nearly shouted. "What the fuck do you think is wrong?"

"Holy fuck Harry! Calm down!" Hermione said.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Ron asked.

"Will you three please shut the fuck up!" Snape shouted.

"Holy fuck you guys!" Ginny said, "Calm the fuck down! For fucksakes!"

"Detention, all of you for dropping the f-bomb," said Filch.

"Thanks a fucking lot, you guys!" said Hermione, as she rolled over to go to sleep.


	6. Werewolves

Chapter Six – Werewolves

"Turn to page 394." Said Snape as he entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and magically closed all the blinds with the flick of his wand.

"Excuse me professor, but where's Professor Lupin?" asked Harry as politely as he could muster.

"Obviously not here, Potter!" said Snape in his low drawling voice. "Page 394."

"Werewolves?" asked Ron flabbergasted.

"Yes, werewolves Weasley!" snapped Snape.

"But sir," Hermione persisted, "we're not due to start learning about nocturnal for weeks!"

"Quiet!" barked Snape.

"When the bloody Hell did she come in?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?" asked Snape.

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape asked ignoring Hermione's shaking hand.

"Please sir, an animagus is a wizard or witch who has the ability to turn into an animal at will. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind," said Hermione.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss. Granger," spat Snape. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor for Miss. Granger's smartness."

Harry had been reading the textbook the whole time, not paying attention, which was very odd for Harry. It was more so something Hermione would do. Some of the stuff he read reminded him of himself.

"Detention with Flich us going to be a complete nightmare!" complained Ron loudly.

"I can't believe _I _got detention!" whined Hermione.

"I know! This is just horrible!" nagged Ginny.

"Stupid detention with stupid Filch," grumbled Harry grumpily.

"Complain much?" said Snape, "at least _you're _not a professor!"

"How is it that you got detention anyways?" Hermione asked Snape suspiciously.

"Filch has been pissed at me ever since I told a _few _students that he was a squib," explained Snape.

"Filch is a squib?" shouted Ron as a few first years passed by and instantly started whispering. Harry could pick out a few words like _Filch_ and squib.

"Hmm, I wonder why he'd be pissed at you telling people," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Hello there students, Professor" said Filch once they reached the girls washroom on the first floor. "Tonight you will ne cleaning all the toilets on the first floor. You two girls will be cleaning the boys toilets while you boys will be cleaning the girls toilets. _Without magic_."

_Oh, just _dandy_! _Harry thought.

Harry had only finished cleaning this second toilet when the unthinkable happened.

"That's it! I've had it!" shouted Snape. "Tergeo," and with the flick of his wand the toilet that Snape had been cleaning, along with all the other toilets in the room were sparkling clean.

Harry sat there with his mouth open in disbelief. He turned to stare at Ron, then back at the toilet, then at Snape, then back at the toilet and then back once again at Ron.

"Don't just sit there Potter! Let's go to clean the next toilets before Filch gets here," snarled Snape.

"If you say so Professor," said Ron shrugging brightly.

Harry, dazed, followed them to the next washroom, watched Snape magically clean all the toilets and then followed them onto the next room.

Harry was extremely confused. _Why is Snape being so nice to us? And where is Professor Lupin?_


	7. Harry's Big Mistake

Chapter Seven - Harry's Big Mistake

"Why do the dementors affect me so much, Professor? More than everyone else, I mean." Harry asked Professor Lupin as they were walking across the Hogwarts grounds.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures on the planet," replied Lupin. "They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You are not weak, Harry. The dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. Horrors you can even scarcely imagine!"

"I'm scared, Professor," said Harry.

"Well I'd consider you a fool if you weren't!" replied Professor Lupin.

"I'm not talking about the dementors," said Harry. "I'm a Gryffindor for crying out loud! I'm talking about you, Professor! You're very creepy at times."

"Oh, well, I can understand why you'd think that, Harry," said Lupin. "You see, there's something in the past, something that everyone believes to have happened. Although what they are all mistaken."

"Okay..." said Harry suspiciously.

"Harry, I'd love to tell you, honestly, I would, but she thinks it'd be best if we waited to tell you," explained Lupin.

"You and who? Who's she?" demanded Harry. "Professor! Please! What's going on?"

"Harry, I can't tell you," said Lupin.

"Professor! Does this have something to do with my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. Maybe, maybe not. I cannot tell you. At least not today. All that I _can_ tell you is that soon enough you _will_ know."

"Can you at least tell me where you went last week?"

"That I cannot tell you that either, but you will know soon enough."

"You're impossible!" and with that Harry stormed away.

On Harry's way back up to the castle he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco asked. "Missing your mummy?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted angrily.

"I don't see how you could miss her," snarled Draco, "when you were only a baby when she died. It must be _dreadful!_"

"Shut _up _Malfoy!" Harry said, trying to control his anger.

"Or what? You'll go crying to your dead mummy?"

"I said _shut up_ Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Uh-oh! Potter's said 'shut up'! Is that _all_ you're willing to do?"

"I'm warning you Malfoy! I've had enough with everybody!"

"Oh! I am _so _scared!"

"Avada Kadavra!"

"P-P-Potter?" said Crabbe, "Did you just kill him?"

Goyle had already started running away.

"He had it coming," said Harry.

"So you killed him?" asked Crabbe now slowly backing away.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" asked Harry threateningly.

"No! I swear! I won't!" cried Crabbe. "Just, _please_ don't hurt me!"

Harry may have looked calm, but on the inside his mind was racing. _Oh my gosh! I killed Draco Malfoy! His father is a Death Eater! I need a place to hide his body!_


	8. The Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Eight – The Unexpected Surprise

Harry ran through the school as fast as he could. He had hidden Malfoy under the invisibility cloak and was carrying him as he ran, which proved to be difficult.

He ran up all the way to the seventh floor past a tapestry of tolls doing ballet which intrigued him enough to walk back to walk at it before remembering he had to hide Malfoy's body.

Just as he was about to begin running again he noticed a door had appeared on the wall that had not been there before. Harry thought he'd take his chances and see if he could possible hide the dead body in there.

He opened the door to find it full of little knick-knacks and whatnots.

He ran to the back of the room and found an old trunk that looked big enough to fit Malfoy's body. Harry opened it and found to his surprise that it was empty, so he stuffed the body into it. He stood there for a moment, staring down at the death that he had brought upon this boy.

There was a noise that made Harry jump, but when he turned around to see what had caused the noise he found nothing. Harry was about to leave when he turned around to find himself facing something he hadn't faced for two years.

It was the Mirror of Eirsed. And there, beside him once more was his mother.

After a few moments Harry gasped. Having been so enticed into the mirror he had not noticed that his mother was alone behind him.

Harry quickly whipped round but, like before, had not found anyone behind him.

He closed his eyes in relief and turned back to face the mirror. But there she was again, Lily Potter, alone. Harry used his jedi –er seeker moves and whipped around before she could run away. But she hadn't made an attempt to run. She just stood there staring down at the awestruck Harry.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, _could she actually be there_. "Mum?" Harry whispered.

"Harry..." Lily began but Harry interrupted.

"But... What the Hell? You're supposed to be dead!" Harry nearly shouted.

Lily looked as if she had slapped across the face. "Remus said that you'd coming running to give me a hug when you say me," she said a little taken aback.

"Have _you_ ever hugged someone you believed your whole life to have been dead?"

"Well..."

"No! I didn't think so!"

"Let me explain."

"Hmm, that might help! Don't you think?"

"Well you see, Remus and I..."

"Has _he_ known the entire time? All you people keep feeding me this cock and bull story! And it's about time _someone_ tells me the truth!" As Harry paused for a breath Lily went to say something, but Harry quickly continued talking. "I just want to be a normal kid. It's hard enough having to walk around with this lightning bolt scar on my forehead, being known as _the boy who lived!_ What are people going to say now that my mum's come back from the dead?"

"Harry," Lily said soothingly, "let me explain, please."

"Fine," Harry said throwing his hands up and going to sit down on the trunk in which he had hid Malfoy's body in. He had heard so many lies in the past that he figured this what be worth a laugh.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Nine – The Truth Comes Out

"Harry," Lily began, "I'm not sure how to start. I hadn't planned to tell you about it for years.'

"You think that having you and Lupin showing up at Hogwarts would not lead to me finding out?" Harry interjected.

"I knew it was a bad idea, but Remus told me that if I stayed hidden you'd never find me and we'd never have this problem. Or course though, I wasn't expecting you to come walking into the Room of Requirement. Er, what are you doing in here anyways?"

"Oh, well I was just ... Never mind that! I want to hear the rest of the story. And start from the beginning this time!"

Lily took a deep breath and started her long story, from the beginning. "As you probably know Remus and I went to school together. We were both in year six when we really started talking to eat other. It was in our sixth year that he told me of his big secret. That he is," she took a deep breath, "a werewolf. Once a month he would go to the shrieking shack, during his transformation, being isolated made it easier on him. When it wasn't a full moon we would go to the shrieking shack to just hang out and just talk to each other.

By our seventh year we had fallen in love with each other. But James was still head over heels for me and I couldn't ignore him for much longer. I gave him a chance and found out that I truly loved him, as well. Since no one had known about Remus and I before then we decided to keep it a secret and I continued to date James. Everything was great until a few of years after Hogwarts, when I got pregnant. I was still seeing Remus on the side and James and I had been married for five years. James had never known about Remus so he naturally assumed the baby was his. After so many years of lieing to him I didn't have the heart to tell him the baby wasn't his."

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yes Harry," Lily continued, "Remus is your father, which means you are part werewolf."

Harry was struck dumb. He didn't know what to say.

After Lily had realized Harry wasn't going to say anything she continued on once more. "When you were born everyone commented on how much you looked like me, especially in the eyes. No one, however said anything you looking like James. That was when he started asking questions. Ironically enough it was the 31st of October when I told him. He knew that You-Know-Who had been looking for us that night. So he took down all of our protective charms. He was so upset that he was willing to let You-Know-Who kill him himself.

I was outraged and I wanted to keep you safe. Unfortunately when we were running away I tripped and you cut your head open. _That_ is how you got your scar, not by some magically force of you defeating You-Know-Who. I fled that night to the forest outside of Remus' house, knowing that he would keep us safe.

It was when You-Know-Who arrived at the house that James had come up with a better plan. When You-Know-Who was only a few feet away from him James blasted a spell that tore the house down, crushing them both to death. You-Know-Who's followers got there before Dumbledore and took his body away. When Dumbledore could only find James body and neither, yours, nor mind, he assumed that You-Know-Who had taken my body with him when he fled. Remus showed up with you and explained that when he arrived there to save you he couldn't find my body. Since no one had known about James and I, and since everyone thought James and I to be inseparable no one doubted the story.

Ever since then I have been hiding out with Remus, waiting until the day you turn eighteen, when we believed would be a go time to tell you. But when Remus got offered the job here I had to go with him. I couldn't stay back there alone, it was dangerous. I camped out in the shrieking shack, but tonight Remus was unwell and I had to be with him. So I hid in the Room of Requirement. I never guessed that a student would find me, let along _you._" Her eyes filled with tears.

Right then Harry remembered why Dumbledore said that Harry was his family was he looked in the mirror. _'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, sees them standing around you.' _Harry realized that this was what he had always wanted, a family. He ran up to Lily, her face brightening up when she saw him coming towards him. She threw her arms around him. He felt the warms from the hug spreading threw him. It was a hug more than Mrs. Weasley could ever give him. This hug was different, this was special. This was his mum, his family.


End file.
